1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a contact terminal of an electrical connector having a retention feature for preventing the contact terminal from being removed during movement of the contact terminal relative to a connector body.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional contact terminal 1′ is shown in FIG. 5. The terminal 1′ includes a base section 15′ adapted to be positioned within a connector body (not shown) and moveable longitudinally relative to the connector body, a pair of cantilevered contact arm members 10′ and 13′ extending in opposed directions from the base section 15′ with each member including two contact arms, and a contact portion 11′ or 13′ near a distal region of each arm member for engaging a mating conductive terminal of an electronic component, such as an IC package (not shown). A pair of locating posts 16′ is disposed at opposite lateral sides of the base section 15′ to assist in the longitudinal movement of the base section 15′ relative to the connector body. A problem, however, with the conventional terminal 1′ is that the terminal 1′ is apt to be removed from the connector body during the longitudinal movement of the terminal 1′ relative to the connector body. This is so because there is no proper retention feature on the contact terminal 1′ for preventing the terminal 1′ from being removed. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new electrical connector having contact terminals therein to resolve the above-mentioned shortcoming.